Stranger in The Mirror
by Hurricane Life
Summary: Sam is not just the aggressive best friend of Carly. She's also human. She has this whole other side of her that she doesn't want anyone to discover. But what if one person finds out and tries to mesh the two opposite sides together? I don't own iCarly
1. I'm not Carly

_Sam's POV_

I softly walk across the empty auditorium. I usually go here after classes. Nobody goes here, unless it's a Thursday… or when there's a school play, then the annoying drama club would be here.

I stop at the center of the stage and look over the empty seats. What if he runs here right now and proposes his love for me? I smiled at the thought.

I walk silently to the side of the stage where a grand piano sat idling. I took one detailed sweep making sure that there was nobody there and sat down on the stool in front of the piano. I remember when Gibby accidentally walked in while hiding from a bully. He saw me playing the piano but a little something made him forget. I think it was a mild… just a mild, concussion. Yeah. I don't like people being here during my moments, it ruins my bad girl reputation.

I start playing a soft tune from the piano. It's _I'm not that girl_ from the musical, Wicked. Idina Menzel is an awesome singer. Yeah, yeah, who would've thought that Sam would be a musical, sentimental, piano playing person? Well shut up coz I'm in a moment here.

_**Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl.**_

I close my eyes and thought about the past days.

_I was walking down the hallway when suddenly someone grabbed my hand. I looked towards who was my captor and saw that it was Freddie who was dragging me to an unused classroom. _

"_Freddie?! What…?!!?" I started once he shut the door behind us. He still hasn't let go of my hand._

"_I was going to ask you for some help with…" He turned around and his eyes met mine._

_Our faces were only 1 or 2 inches apart. He stopped midway of what he was saying and we just stood there in silence for a while. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, pumping burning desire into my blood. I could feel my face heating up and a soft pink blush appearing in my cheeks. _

"…_Carly." He finished after a while._

_I sighed. Carly. Of course. Always his precious, perfect Carly. "She'll never love you, dork." I said as I wrenched my hand away from his and left the room. He will never love you but I will always do._

_**Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl**_

_I remember when I tried to make him notice me by being girly. I also tried making him jealous then. But I don't think that worked. Pete is an awesome guy, but he's not Freddie. And you better be America's hottest bachelor for me to even THINK about changing myself for you. _

_It was the day after what happened on the Groovy Smoothies and my date with Pete. I didn't want to wear those annoying heels and skirts so I went to my usual attire._

"_What happened to the new girly Sam?" Freddie smirked beside me._

_Usually I would have beaten him up for asking that, and for smirking at me. But I was going to let that slide. "She's buried somewhere to die alone." I grinned._

"_Good. Coz you shouldn't change yourself for a guy." He smiled and walked to his locker. I could still feel a rush of happiness from what he said. _

_**Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in**_

_I like thinking that someday it would go through his head that Carly would never love him and that I would. I like closing my eyes and seeing Freddie and me standing by the beach watching a quiet sunset, with his arms around my waist and his lips on my cheek… on my lips. But when I open my eyes, it's him pinning for my best friend. Him complementing my best friend. Him worshiping the very ground my best friend walked on. It doesn't change anything. My dreams could make me feel better for a little while, but then reality comes back and smashes me harder than before._

_**Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him**_

_Carly. She's a what? Size 00 person? Every guy drools after her. Perfect Carly. Perfect… smart… beautiful Carly. Sometimes I actually envy her. She has everything a girl could ever dream of. Every guy in the school hooked up on her without her even trying. Awesome grades. Awesome brother. The most amazing guy after her. _

_**Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose**_

_I wish this was true. I wish that it was me that he loves. I wish that it was me who he would choose. I wish… I wish._

_**And heaven knows  
I'm not that girl...**_

_I could never be Carly. I could never be sweet innocent Carly. But I'll always be Sam. I just need someone to actually like me. Someone to dig deep enough to see the girl that I am now. The girl playing the piano in an empty auditorium. The girl who doesn't want anyone to see she's week. That girl. Me._

I opened my eyes. And just looked at the piano keys. I looked at how my hands flawlessly made their ways through the keys. It all comes from practice.

_**Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl **_

I don't want to keep on wishing anymore. I don't want my hopes to plummet down every time I see him practically begging for Carly to notice him. I blinked back a few tears, but some of them escaped and dropped on the smooth white piano keys.

_**There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl...**_

I guess Carly would be better for him anyways. She's nice, she's honest, she won't let him down, she won't disappoint him, she is loyal, and she's everything.

I sighed. The song was done but I kept on playing. I still hum along and muttered a few lines every time I repeat the song. I don't know why but I just somehow can't leave my spot right now. I sighed and stopped playing.

I was placing my hands back on the key's again, about to start a new song when I heard soft clapping from one of the seats in the auditorium. I know fear came across my face when I looked up and saw Freddie. He was standing there alone with a small smile on his face and he was clapping softly. I relaxed my face and smiled him a soft smile signaling him to come up to the stage beside me.

He walked up and carefully sat down beside me. He smiled at me timidly.

"Why so nervous Benson?" I asked him laughing softly.

"It's just that I've never seen this side of you. And I dunno… it's like meeting a new person." He said.

I frowned a bit and just nodded. I played a bit.

"You should be more like this you know."

I looked up to him with a shocked expression and a bit of hurt on my face.

"I-I mean you should act more like this. It's more… calming…" He said trialing off. I understand what he meant though. He wants me to be like Carly? To me sweet and nice and gentle? It's not like it's not me, it's just some part of me I didn't want to publicly display. Carly knows I could be nice and sensitive if I wanted to. But him asking me to be?!

"I'm not Carly Freddie. I never will be." I could feel some tears stinging my eyes. And with that I stood up and left him there wondering what just happened for the last few minutes.

**I know it's kind of… confusing… but try to ponder it and you'll get a hint of her emotions. Ehehe… do you want me to well make this a multi chapter? Or just leave it as a one shot?**


	2. Picture Perfect

**Ah… sorry about that. Its been like… way too long. For those who wanted me to write a next chapter here you are :). I'm sorry to say though that this story will forever be a two shot. A very Seddie fluffy ending for you all .**

I walked down the park in deep thought. I can't believe Freddie just heard me playing back there. I hope he didn't follow me. But even if he would, I took precautionary steps.. Like changing my clothes. I m now wearing black skinny jeans that I borrowed from Carly once that I forgot to return, a plain sky blue t-shirt, a zip-up hoddie that I don't think Carly and or Freddie has seen me in yet, and a black and blue plaid scarf. I placed my hair in a semi-messy high ponytail and wore large designer sunglasses that Carly gave to me one Christmas.

I know. It's not like me to wear these kinds of things. But hey, it's called a disguise. Back to what I was saying…

I am walking down the park right now. It's actually a nice, quiet, and cool November evening. I am one of the few people who were here. I could feel the cool wind touch my face and the crunching of grass beneath my feet.

Suddenly I could hear the sound of rapid footsteps. I looked up to find a flushed Freddie running along the path as if he was looking for something. I immediately looked the other way and he just ran by me. I smiled softly to myself then kept on walking. This is why I, Sam Puckett, am the master of disguise.

I kept on walking and I heard light footsteps falling into sync behind me. I ignored it. It might just be some other guy walking around the par like me. But just in case, I placed my hands in my pocket and balled them up into tight fists… just in case.

"Sam?" a soft voice whispered from behind me.

My mistake here was turning around to face whoever called my name when I could've easily just kept on walking… especially after recognizing that deep, melodic voice.

I turned around and I saw Freddie standing there with his face inches away from mine. I took a quick step back and looked him straight in the eye, not saying anything.

He raised a hand and he slowly curled his fingers around the stem of my sun glasses. His hand hovered there for a while on the side of my face

I half closed my eyes, focusing on the heat radiating from his hand, a strong contrast to the cold wind that has been hitting my face the whole afternoon.

Then he carefully raised my sun glasses and placed it on top of my head. It was getting dark anyways.

We stood there in silence for a while, just staring into each other's eyes.

I wanted to ask something… but I didn't want to be the one to break the silence.

"Sam…" He began in a whisper.

"What are you doing here Freddie?" I whispered, cutting him off.

"Last night…" I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to retort, but Freddie calmly raised a hand simply telling me to hold on to my thought, and he continued. "Last night… I realized something. Something that I have been getting wrong for years. I realized that I was just shielding myself from the truth and possible pain so much that I absolutely forgot what I was shielding myself from. These words could be summed up easily… Then after school today. I was looking for you and then I heard quiet playing inside the auditorium just in faint hope that you were there. I saw you so absorbed in what you were doing that it felt so wrong for me to interrupt you. I watched as you poured your emotions into a song that you beautifully sung. And when you were done… I was going to tell you but then you ran away. So that's what leads me here right now. I need to tell you something. I need to tell you…" He gulped and looked away.

I just looked at him with waiting eyes.

"I needed to tell you…" He looked back straight into my eyes. "I needed to tell you that I love you Sam."

I could feel my eyes widen.

"I really… really love you." He whispered as he raised a hand and tucked a stray strand of hair from my face behind my ear.

I just stood there gaping at him for a while.

He sighed. "Yeah. That's all I guess." He turned around and started to walk away. When he was about 15 feet away I finally regained my senses.

"Freddie!" I shouted as I ran after him.

He turned around and I immediately captured his lips into a kiss. The kiss started so soft and sweet and light then it suddenly turned fiery and passionate. I could feel his arms snaking around my waist and mine going around his neck. I pressed myself closer to him and deepened the kiss.

If you were somebody else… say… Carly, who is hiding in the bushes watching the scene unfold between her eyes and is silently thanking the world for her right time to pick a stroll in the park… and you were to see Freddie and me kissing with the sunset behind us… I'm sure you would've taken a picture, like Carly, and think at how picture perfect and romantic this looks like.

"I love you too Freddie." I whispered once we broke the kiss. He just leaned his forehead on mine and his warm breath caressed my face.

Right now we didn't care that it was getting colder, we didn't care that Carly is presently sending our pictures to the whole school, we didn't even care if she posted those pictures up in iCarly right now. The only thing we care about right now is that I love Freddie and he loves me too.

And I think that's enough to satisfy.


End file.
